


PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE REST IN THE SERIES

by Im_gay_weeb



Series: My hades/Persephone stuff [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other, This will make stuff make sense, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_gay_weeb/pseuds/Im_gay_weeb
Summary: short explanation that’ll make stuff make more sense kind of?
Series: My hades/Persephone stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE REST IN THE SERIES

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this!

Before reading any other hades/Persephone stuff done by me read this! It explains the universe...sort of…?

Basically I fastforwarded the universe that the gods are into the 21st century so the modern day. So Hades and Persephone have the god equivalent to human social media: eg. YouTube, Instagram, etc etc. And since they are higher deities they have LARGE fan bases, especially from underworld dwellers. So it’s an influencer AU...kind of…? I don’t really know this is just how the fics came out from my imagination and I built the world we’re vibing with around that?

Also I’m hate watching Disney’s Hercules to make a comedic ‘reaction fic’ for y’all so...enjoy my suffering I guess?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
